This P30 application, entitled "The University of Rochester Core Center for Musculoskeletal Biology and Medicine (URCCMBM)," seeks to provide shared facilities and services to the well-established, NlH funded Investigators at the University of Rochester who are addressing scientific problems in musculoskeletal biology and medicine, in order to improve efficiency, accelerate the pace of research, and facilitate clinical translation. Additionally, through its unique Enrichment Program designed to expand the research base, the URCCMBM aims to facilitate the development and promotion of Research Assistant Professors (RAP) and unfunded physician-scientists (UPS) in the Center for Musculoskeletal Research (CMSR), who have limited options for extramural funding given the recent disappearance of Foundation grants, corporate-sponsored research and University start-up packages that are critical for their career advancement. Three Cores are proposed within the URCCMBM. The Administrative Core will oversee the entire program and run the Enrichment Program that includes: Pilot Projects (targeted to RAP &UPS), a Mentoring sub-Core, a Clinical Research sub-Core, a Visiting Professor Program, Travel Grants and an Annual Research Symposium. The Histology, Biochemistry and Molecular Imaging Core will facilitate in vitro-translational research (cellular and molecular assays, histology and morphometry), and the Biomechanics and Whole Tissue Imaging Core will facilitate in vivo translational research (mechanical testing, micro-CT, in vivo multispectral and ultrasound imaging). The URCCMBM is heavily leveraged by institutional support from the School of Medicine &Dentistry and the NIH funded CTSI. The Executive Committee will review the program semiannually to ensure that URCCBMB achieves its primary goals of: improved research efficiency, fostered collaborations leading to new NIH grants, and career advancement of our RAP and UPS.